tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tregear Gilgamesh
Kanjiro Tohsaka(遠坂寛次郎, Tōsaka Kanjirō) a.k.a Tregear Gilgamesh(トレギア・ギルガメッシュ, Toregia girugamesshu) is the second main antagonist of the Fate Series. He's a Dark Ultra who made his first appearance in Fate/Zero as the second main antagonist after the Spirit consumed the Tohsaka ancestor body as a vessel and his main host. Appearance Kanjiro Tohsaka is a young black-haired, black-eyed, 15-year old boy. During Tohsaka's first arrival, he is shown wearing his school uniform. he later changes his clothes into the world's black tunic, trousers, and shoes. Later, he wears a white long coat with fur on the collar and the sleeves. Personality Kanjiro Tohsaka(a.k.a Tregear Gilgamesh) is a sadistic and remorseless manipulator and/or trickster who deceives people by offering to "fulfill their dreams" as demonstrated on other warriors he had used the man's hatred towards the world to turn him into the kaiju. Tregear Gilgamesh demonstrates more of these qualities when processing the ancestor of the Tohsaka Clan. He sometimes prefers to watch from the sidelines as he triggers a chain of events that lead to despair and suffering in others, rather than outright cause them. Tregear Gilgamesh seems to have a contrary belief towards the idea of justice, given his amoral viewpoint of light and darkness. He takes neither side and would rather see everything be destroyed. Tregear Gilgamesh also enjoys mocking Rin Tohsaka, meddling with them with every chance he gets. He even taunts Rin Tohsaka multiple times during their first fight, knowing that it would not hurt him. Tregear Gilgamesh also calls her "the head of Tohsaka" instead of acknowledging her name, which serves to further fuel Rin Tohsaka's anger. History Tregear Gilgamesh was a scientist from the Galaxy Planet and a close friend of Ultraman Fate. The two developed the Servant Brace together before Tregear fell to the dark side. Before the event of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Tregear was stated to be responsible for the destruction of several planets. The way he achieved this was by meddling with the hearts of said planets' inhabitants, leading them to their destruction. Over 1,300 years ago, Tregear had altered the DNA of The Berserker Beast: Darkness, forcing the peaceful creature to go rampant, leading to its first battle with Saber and Gilgamesh from Planet Earth. Tregear Gilgamesh was interrupted by Nova and that makes him very pisses off for ruining his plans and starting to challenge Nova but Nova easily defeats him and sends him to the Nor Void Black Hole and sealed him away. After Nova sealed Tregear Gilgamesh into the Nor Void Black Hole, Tregear Gilgamesh died of suicide and turned him into a spirit. After his revival as a spirit, he's now going to get his revenge for what he did to him but he has something that he has never felt about and that power was from Earth and Tregear Gilgamesh felt very interested and starting to investigate. Tregear Gilgamesh was now in Japan starting searching around the power source that he felt and he also needs to hide from the knights of the Tohsaka Clan and he found his target as his host and a vessel, a man named Kanjiro Tohsaka who hated the desires of the Tohsaka Clan will and Kanjiro doesn't believe of everything and being so sarcastic and rude to his family and his Father and Mother tells him to go to his room for misbehaving the Tohsaka Clan Will and never leave his room before tomorrow. After Kanjiro Tohsaka went to sleep, Tregear Gilgamesh enters his room and was about to process him but instead, he accidentally wakes Kanjiro Tohsaka and he was about to scream but Tregear Gilgamesh shuts him up with his spirit-hand and Tregear Gilgamesh asks Kanjiro so many questions of what happened and he knows that he and Kanjiro have similar personality and Tregear Gilgamesh was now interested by him, tells him if he wants power but he was interrupted by Kanjiro parents and starting to process into Kanjiro and becoming more fearful and more deadly while he finally process a human body as a vessel and a host. After being Kanjiro Tohsaka as a host, Kanjiro transforms into Tregear and starting destroying the mansion and the whole country where the Tohsaka clans live for Tregear Gilgamesh to complete his search and destroy of the Tohsaka. After finishing up the damage that Tregear Gilgamesh does, he starting to search for the weird energy source that he has sense and score the settle with Nova for ruining his plans. Abilities Category:Foreigner-class Servant Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Foreigner-class Servants Category:Jason67889